Roseville High
by 123459789
Summary: It's been a year. What happens when Zach and the boys come back? What happens when they have a mission together? What happens when they have to go to Roseville High? First fanfic. Rated T cuz im cool like that. xD
1. Reunion

It's been nearly a year and I miss Zach. Without him, I have nothing to think about, without him, my world has gone black. I wish he was here with me, his arms around me, holding me, rocking my back and forth, telling me that he would be with me no matter what…

"CAMMIE!" Liz's voice interrupted my wonderful day dream. I glared at her, annoyed.

"What?" I said, "What could possible be so important that you had to come crashing in, nearly breaking the door, shouting my name and disturbing the silence?"

"Well someone's in a cheery mood today," Macey came in and sat down on her bed.

"Yeah, geez, woman, I could hear you all the way down the stairs, why don't you try calming down? You've been acting like this ever since the boys left. Take a chill pill will you?" Bex said in her British accent.

I took a deep breath and glanced at Liz, even though she tried to hide it I could tell she's hurt.

"You're right," I said calmly. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Liz, but I just miss Zach so much." Everyone was shocked. I think I said something I shouldn't have.

"Uh… so, what were you about to tell us, Liz?" I was desperate to try and change the subject. I didn't know what made me blurt out that I missed him but since it's out, there's no taking it back.

"Right, I forgot to tell you! The Blackthorne Boys are back!" Liz exclaimed quickly.

Every one of us practically flew down the stairs towards the huge metal-disguised-as-wood double front doors that leads to the parking lot to see if it was true. _Are the boys really back? Will Zach be with them? Does he like me the way I like him? Did he miss me as much as I missed him? Did that kiss actually mean anything? _A hundred million questions exploded in my head as I ran past the dining hall. When we reached the front doors, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, I crossed my fingers and slowly, I opened the doors.

There, parked on a reserved parking spot was a huge black van that said 'B.I.B' in white writing. Dr. Steve was just stepping out and opening the back doors of the van. About 20 boys were piling out of it. In the crowd, I spotted Grant, Jonas and finally – Zach. He was looking at me, our eyes met for exactly 4 seconds (I've been counting) and then he turned away. I walked into the crowd and found Grand and Jonas

"Hey guys, long time no see." I surprised them.

"Whoa, how'd you get over here so fast?" Grant's eyes travelled over to Bex, and he sighed. Jonas went up to Liz and gave her a hug. Her whole face went tomato red. But one thing's missing from this picture: where's Zach?

"Hey, Gallagher Girl," A familiar voice came from behind me, "Did you miss me?" Knowing who was behind me and what he was doing, I stood still.

"Zach Goode, wipe that smirk off your face right now!" Suddenly, my excitement to see him disappeared. I turned around.

"You gave me a kiss and you left. You haven't contacted me all year and you expect me to miss you?!" I let out my fury.

He stood there wit ha perfect poker face. Then his famous 'I know something you don't' smirk came back on his face. "I'll take that as a yes." He said and he put his arms around my waist, twirled me around, dipped me and gave me and amazingly long kiss.

"I missed you too, Cammie." He smiled.

"Welcome back, Blackthorne Boy." I whispered, smiling back.


	2. New Mission

The dining hall was full of chatters when I entered. It was so loud that you have to yell to get yourself heard. But of course, as soon as my Mum stepped on to the stage, the noises quietened down.

"Welcome back to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women…" my Mother started.

She went on about the meaning of 'exceptional' to us. Tina leaned over suddenly.

"So what's happening this year? Why are the boys back?" She asked with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Look Tina, you ask me this every year and I say the same thing every time. What do you think it's going to be this here?" I said impatiently. Tina looked away for a few minutes. She then turned back to me.

"So what's the deal with you and Zach?" She asked. I looked down at the table. Honestly, I have no idea.

"It's none of your business, Tina." I said softly. She looked disappointed, and turned away for the last time. I looked back at my Mother, who was just finishing explaining what we do here.

"… But this year it's going to be different. As you may have already known, the boys from Blackthorne Institute are back, please give them a big welcome." Everyone clapped.

"Now this year, the boys and the girls that do coveops will be on a mission this semester. You will be acting as normal teens and going to Roseville High for the semester. Your mission is to steal a ring. You will get the ring, take it to Mr. Solomon, spend the rest of the semester acting as normal kids and coming back to school. Your mission starts tomorrow."

The hall was quiet as my Mother searched for files containing our cover.

"I'll have you know that during your mission, you will not be staying here but quite a few generous families have kindly agreed to share their homes with you for a while. These files," she held up the yellow folders, "contain the information that you will need about your sleeping arrangements. They will be delivered to your door after dinner but now, lets eat." She clapped her hands and instantly, about 30 or so chefs came out of secret doors, each carrying 2 huge plates of steaming food.

A plate was put in front of me but I couldn't eat, how can you eat when you just heard that you will be going to the school your ex boyfriend goes to? I got up and left. I crawled my way into one of my favourite hiding spots and I just sat there, thinking about what I was going to do.

"Thought I'd find you here," I hate it that Zach knew where all my hiding spots are, that he always was able to tail me without me knowing.

"What do you want, Zach?" I asked impatiently. He smirked that signature smirk of his; I hate it when he does that.

"What are you worried about? Afraid of seeing Jimmy again?" That _was_ what I was worried about, but I just couldn't bring myself to admit it.

"It's Josh and no, I'm not worried about that, because I'm over him. But what I am worried about is having to spend the whole semester with you." I lied. I glanced at Zach, his smirk was gone.

"You're lying." He stated. "Why? Do you still don't trust me?"

"I do so. I just don't wanna talk about it."

"Fine." We sat there for what seems like forever.

"So, wanna go out sometime during this semester?" He asked all of a sudden. That was so unexpected that I didn't know what to say.

"Ummm…uhh… okay?" I stuttered. I've been wanting this to happen ever since he offered me some chocolate the first time I saw him. He smiled, stood up, and walked off.

When I went back to the room that I share with my best friends, I was mixed with emotions.

"Here's your cover." Liz said as soon as I walked into the room.

I slowly opened the folder and took out the papers inside.


	3. Leaving

Guess who I'm staying with? Josh's family. Along with Zach, Bex and a junior called Evan. This is going to get pretty mad.

The next morning I was ready to go with my huge black suitcase full of clothes and basic spy stuff – just in case I need it. I also have a black designer handbag thing that Macey begged me to take because it looks 'perfect' on me. I'm wearing a white V neck shirt, a pair of light blue jeans, and a pair of black converse shoes. I have my hair up in a high ponytail, no one would suspect I'm from the Gallagher Academy. Well, except for Josh… and DeeDee and…. All of Roseville High who knows we're coming. I sighed. It's going to be hard making friends this semester, after all Roseville High is full of Gallagher Haters. At the mention of the name Gallagher, they give the school the Glare. _Oh well,_ I thought, _at least I have Zach and Bex._

9:20 – time to go. I went over to Liz and gave her a big hug.

"Goodbye Liz, see you next semester." I said.

"Bye, Cammie."

Next was Macey. I went over to her and she gave me a bear hug that almost crushed my ribs. I didn't know she had such strength, since all she carries are her books and a little purse.

"See you next semester, Macey," I said.

Bex and I set off out the huge front doors.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." He's arms snaked around my waist.

"You know this should be the last time you call me Gallagher Girl or we're gonna get Gallagher Glares everywhere we go." I smiled and watched Bex run over to Grant.

"Mmmm…" Zach murmured. I don't know what he said, but I'll take that as an agreement.

We hopped on to the huge vans that would be taking us to doom – aka Josh and his school. I turned around and watched my beloved school disappear around the corner.

As we neared Roseville, I was starting to worry. _Will Josh's parents be pleased to see me? Will Josh be happy to see me? _He better be since we're going to be living with him for the semester. Zach has probably read my mind again, it sucks when he always seems to do that.

"Hey, it's going to be alright, I'll be on my best behaviour." His attempt to comfort me was really touching. I felt a bit relaxed about it because I know that Zach is going to be there. But as soon as I saw Josh's family, I froze.

**Lol soz it's just a short chapter but I'm kinda in a hurry. Thanks for reviewing and please be patient and wait for the next time I update which I promise will be soon.**

**Xoxo.**


	4. Zach and Josh

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Since I've only been writing short chapters I've decided that I'm going to mash the next two chapters together. Yay! Back to the story:**

They were very happy to see me (Josh especially), I could tell they're not faking it. I stepped off the van, grabbed my suitcase and went over to them.

"HI CAMMIE!" Mrs. Abrams exclaimed and gave me a big hug.

"Hello Mrs. Abrams," I said awkwardly. I looked at Mr. Abrams. He looked uncomfortable.

"Hello Mr. Abrams." I said. He nodded and mumbled in return. I then turned to Josh.

"Hey Josh." Josh's face was mixed with emotions.

"Uhh… hey," He said. Then Zach came up behind me and took my hand.

"Hey, it's Jimmy, right? Watsup?" He smiled at Josh and held out his other hand for Josh to shake.

"It's Josh. You're Zach, right? Cammie's new boyfriend?" Josh questioned. He didn't shake Zach's hand so Zach put it down.

"Yup, that's me." He said proudly and gave my hand a squeeze. Josh looked devastated, and the air was suddenly filled with awkwardness.

"Umm… so I'll take you guys back home." Mrs. Abrams said, trying to change the subject. I gave her a grateful smile and she smiled back. Bex came running up to me.

"I just said by to Grant." She said when everyone looked at her. Then a strange boy that I swear wasn't there a moment ago spoke up.

"Can we go now? …Please?" He asked. And we left the crowd.

No one said a word as we walked the 2km to Josh's house. It was as I remembered. I followed Mrs. Abrams up the stairs on to the second floor. I've never been here before. There was a hallway with 3 doors on the right and 2 doors on the left.

"Now," Mrs. Abrams opened the first door on the left. It's quite big, smaller than the room I had at then academy but big enough for 2 or 3 people to live in. Its walls are an off – white colour, a bed to one corner and a desk to another. There was also a sleeping bag on the floor. The carpet was aqua, and a window that looked towards the Gallagher Academy (you can just see the top of it) was open.

"This is Josh's room. If any of you need Josh, this is where he mostly hangs out." _Why would he have a window that looks out towards the academy if he hated it so much? _I thought.

"And this is also where one of you boys would sleep." Mrs. Abrams continued. She pointed at Zach. "Maybe you'd like to sleep here?"

"Sure, no problem." Zach gave me a quick hug and went into the room with Josh. I'm starting to get worried. What if they don't get along well enough?

Mrs. Abrams, Bex, Evan and I continued down the hallway. We came to a stop at the next door on the right. This room is exactly the same as Josh's room except there's no sleeping bag on the floor.

"Now you," Mrs. Abrams pointed at Evan. "Will be sleeping here." Evan nodded but didn't say a word. He walked in and closed the door.

"Well he's not very polite," Bex whispered to me. I nodded in agreement.

We walked on to the third door on the left. This room was quite different to the other rooms. The walls here are a deep ocean blue and there's a bunk bed in a corner. A desk and two chairs stood in the middle of the room. The carpet was a beautiful shade of green and the window overlooked the forest.

"Girls, this will be your room." Mrs. Abrams smiled. Bex and I thanked her and ran in.

As we were unpacking, Bex asked me a question that I was afraid to answer.

"Do you still have feelings for Josh?" She asked me. When I didn't answer, she asked again.

"Do you?"

"I..I don't know, I mean, seeing Josh's face when he found out Zach and I are going out, it was devastating." I answered. "But I'm over Josh now, I just want to be friends." I started to feel uncomfortable so I resumed unpacking. Bex did the same and we finished unpacking together.

*****

First day of normal school. Bex, Zach, Josh and I walked slowly. Evan must've gone earlier because we couldn't find him. Soon Grant and Jonas joined us and we chatted all the way to school.

In home class, I was handed a schedule. I read it and memorized it in exactly 2 minutes. I only have 7 classes with my friends, which sucked because most of the rest of the classes would have to be taken with none other than Josh.

I walked as slowly as I could to my first class. It's English and since I already know the correct grammar, punctuation, comprehension and others of English and most of other languages, I don't have to listen. I took a seat next to the window, Josh sat at the back and stared at me the whole lesson, but I didn't look at him. Instead, I doodled all over my new notebook. When the bell rang I shot out of there before the other kids even stood up.

I spent the rest of the day planning on how the get the ring.

*****

On Sunday, Bex and I were in our room listening to heavy metal music. Josh's parents had gone shopping leaving us here and expecting us to behave. They've only been gone ten minutes when we heard shouting behind our bedroom door. We turned off the music and leaned against the door to listen more clearly. I t seems like Zach and Josh are fighting about something.

"I was her first!" I heard Josh yell. Then something hit the wall.

"Yeah, well you're not her last!" Zach shouted and something hit the wall again but harder this time. Bex and I opened the door just in time to see Josh fall over right in front of our door. We were shocked.

There was a horribly uncomfortable silence that was only interrupted by Zach and Josh's uneven heavy breathing and Bex continuously gasping:" Oh my god, oh my god…"

The boys looked terrible. Zach had a huge black eye; his lips are cracked and a bit of blood were coming out of it. His shirt was torn too. Josh was worse. One side of his face was horribly bruised, his knuckles were scraped and he was spitting out lots of blood. Zach was shocked at what happened. He swore in Turkish and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.


	5. Drinking

Bex quickly sprung into action. She knelt down next to Josh and started observing his injuries. I did the same but didn't touch him. He was in a lot of pain, I could tell.

"Josh, are you okay?" I said softly. He didn't answer; he didn't even look at me. Maybe he couldn't, or maybe he didn't want to, whatever it is, I ignored it.

I stood up and walked over to the bathroom. I tried the door knob, it was locked – obviously, so I knocked on the door loudly.

"Zach, we need to talk." I hear silence behind the door. I sighed. "Zach, if you don't open this door in 5 seconds I'm going to kick it down!" I yelled. 3…2…1 I thought to myself while I backed up a few steps and then threw myself at the door that just suddenly swung open. I yelped, I couldn't stop, and I ran straight into Zach. He caught me and stopped me from falling and smashing my face against the tiles. Behind me, the door slammed shut and we were alone. I turned on the showers so that no one could hear us and I turned to Zach.

"What was that about?" I questioned.

"He said something an ex-girlfriend shouldn't say."

"So this is about me?!" I was shocked. "What did he say?"

"I'd rather not say it."

"Fine, but whatever he said, you shouldn't have acted that way!"

"He hit me first!"

"I don't care who hit who first! Jeez you're so childish! You promised you were gonna behave, now you get out there, and you apologise to Josh RIGHT NOW!"

"NO I'M NOT! HE DESERVED WHAT HE GOT." And with that he ran out.

*****

I didn't see him again until that night. I went downstairs to get a drink of water when he came in through a trapdoor. I froze, he froze, and we stared at each other for exactly 7 seconds. I reached over for the light switch and flipped it on. There was Zach, he looked terrible. His skin was paler than ghost, his eyes bloodshot, and he couldn't seem to focus.

"Oh my god Zach, have you been out DRINKING?!"

**Lol soz for the short chapter I'm in a hurry again. And since school's about to start tomorrow, updates will be slower too. Sowwyy.**


	6. Talk

I realised that I might have said that too loudly. Footsteps could be heard from upstairs. Zach and I stayed still. They just entered the kitchen. Thank goodness it was only Evan. He looked at me, then at drunk Zach, turned around and went back upstairs. Jeez that guy seriously need to learn some social communication skills, he hasn't even said a word since we got here, which was more than a week ago.

I turned back to Zach. He clumsily climbed out of the trapdoor and reached past me for a glass. His fingers just touched the glass but he was so clumsy, that he dropped it. If I wasn't there, it would've smashed and woke everyone up, which means that Zach would be in trouble. But luckily I was there, and caught it with my awesome spy-trained reflexes. I handed the glass back to him and stood against the dining table.

"Tell me everything that happened, starting from when Josh's parents –" He flinched at the word 'Josh', "– left." I finished. He gulped down his glass of water and went up to get some more. When he came back, he opened his mouth.

But what came out weren't words, it was vomit. He puked all over the floor. I ran around the puddle of vomit and grabbed a plastic box. I handed it to Zach and patted his back as he continued to puke. When he finished, he carried the puke to the toilets as I cleaned up the mess on the kitchen floor. It was now 00:24am and Zach still hasn't said anything. He and I just sat there in comfortable silence, drinking water.

"Are you gonna tell me now?" I asked after a few minutes.

"After his parents left," Zach started. "We were just sitting there talking about school, until he mentioned you." He looked out the window. It was starting to rain now.

"He said: 'I wish Cammie never met you, then there won't be anything interrupting our relationship.' And when I asked what he meant, he said that he knows that you still love him and that you're just using me to make him jealous."

"THAT IS SO NOT TRUE!" I gasped. "I've told you before I'm over him, I'm not using you to make him jealous, and you have to believe me!"

"Then after our talk," He continued. "I ran off to the town square and wondered around until 2 hours ago where I was so sick of seeing his ugly face in my head that I had to clear it out somehow. The first idea that came in my head was to drink. It worked too, I didn't think anymore about him until I came in through that trapdoor a while ago."

We were quiet again and listened to the rain patter against the window for 15 minutes.

"You should get some rest, Zach, we have school tomorrow." I said quietly, gave him an awkwardly uncomfortable hug and walked slowly back to my room, leaving Zach standing there alone. Little did I know that Bex had planted a bug in the kitchen and she had in fact heard everything we said. When I went into my room though, she pretended to be asleep.


	7. Advantages

**Soz I couldn't update before I had too much homework. But now here it is the next chapter.**

I was in such a deep sleep that night that Bex had to pour a glass of water on me to get me up. I was too busy trying not to be late that I didn't realise what I was doing.

At school everyone was looking at me strangely so I excused myself to the bathroom to see why. I saw a completely different person in the mirror. Cammie used to have nice brown eyes, now it's so bloodshot that you can't even tell what colour my eyes are. Cammie always has her hair up in a polite ponytail but now, because I didn't brush it properly this morning, bits of my hair was falling out of my ponytail and making me look like one of those homeless people on the streets. My whole face had sunken in due to the lack of sleep in the past few nights. The bags under my eyes are deep purple and bruise-like.

I cursed myself for not putting on any make-up this morning. "No wonder why people are staring at me," I said to myself, "I look like a zombie!"

After I put on some make-up and I looked at myself, I looked better, but something was still wrong. My rainbow striped long sleeve shirt was on back to front and you could see the tag! **A/N I was going write that Cammie had her bra on the outside instead of inside of the shirt but I thought that was a bit mean lol.**

I walked back out just in time for the bell to ring for recess. I went to my locker. Jonas came up beside me.

"Zach drank last night, didn't he?" He asked as he opened his locker.

"Yup," I put in the combination of my locker.

"How much did he drink?"

"No idea."

"Did you drink with him?"

"NO WAY!" I said. "Why are you asking me this anyway?"

"Take a look for yourself." Jonas said and walked away.

What the hell was that about? I thought as I walked towards my next class. Mathematics, it's one of the very few classes I have with Zach. But as soon as I turned around the corner to the classroom, I saw what Jonas meant. There, lying on the floor was Zach, obviously still drunk and sleepy, struggling to get up. Josh, taking advantage of the fact that Zach can't fight back, was on top of him, throwing a punch at his face.


	8. Mystery Box

I ran. Tears were swelling in my eyes but I closed them and shook my head, clearing them off. I'm NOT going to cry, it's not necessary. I ran into the bathroom, went into the disabled toilet and locked the door. I paced around for what seemed like hours. When I stepped out of the bathroom, I saw Josh. I was so angry that I charged over there, dragged him to somewhere more private and I exploded.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LIE TO ZACH? WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUNCH HIM? WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO UP YOURSELF?!" I screamed at him.

Josh looked freaked out.

"I-I thought you were going out with him to make me jealous," He stammered, "And if you are, it's working, you can dump him now because I want you, I've always wanted you –"

"BUT I DON'T!" I screamed. "You thought wrong. I'm with Zach and I'm over you. I suggest you do the same or something bad is going to happen to you." I warned.

"What something bad?" Josh asked, but I walked away.

When I went home no one was speaking to me except for Bex. She was gushing about how Grant showed her a picture he drew of her in art class.

"And oh my gosh it didn't even look like me but I was like, 'OH EM GEE you are soo good at drawing' just to cheer him up…"

I tuned her out and went downstairs to get a drink. But then the doorbell rang. I expected Evan to come in and walk silently upstairs but to my surprise, it wasn't Evan, instead, it was the postman with a box in his right hand.

"Special delivery for a…" He looked down at the clipboard that he held in his other hand, "… Cameron Morgan?"

"That's me." I acted cheerful even though I was that far from it. I took the box, thanked the postman and ran upstairs into my room.

I looked at the box. It was brown and rough. Not too big, not too small. There's nothing else to notice on the box. And that's the problem – there's NOTHING on the box. No name, no address, no clue to whatever's inside the box. It could've been a bomb for all we knew. So Bex used her Xray goggles **(A/N yes im sorry I just had to put that in I like xray goggles xD)** to see what's inside. When Bex reported that it was safe, I tore open the box to find a letter and another box. I opened the letter first because I was sure it held a clue to what's inside the smaller box. The letter had really familiar writing.

**Lol soz this is where I stop. I cant continue anymore because idk what to write. Ur job now is to help me think of something to write something original. Unless u giv me an idea I can write anymore. Try to keep it quick I would like to get straight into writing. Kthxbye. PS review plzz.**


	9. PLEASE READ! I NEED HELP!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**You guys all tell me to update soon. I will. But I cant right now. You need to help me. I don't know what to write anymore. So u r going to come up with a suggestion about what happens after Cammie opens the letter. Please help me or I'll have to give up on Roseville High. Kthxbye.**


	10. Letter

**Hey sorry for the update being so late I was just so busy u know. And, just like to say thanks to goodeytwoshoes, wandsandwings and LiliaGryffindor'sHeir376 for giving me ideas to continue on the story. Lol couldn't have done it without youse. Also thanks to 13 for just having a very creative mind. **

_Cam,_

_I've been researching some information lately on your Dad and here is what I've found so far. I was going to keep it a secret until a better time but I guess it couldn't wait. These are newspaper clippings of your Dad and letters that he had sent and received when he was in the CIA from 1980 to 1996. And I guess I'm sorry for beating up Jimmy too but I just can't stand him. I hope you'll forgive me; I'll try to control myself better next time._

_Love, Zach_

_P.S. Meet me at the gazebo at 6pm. I have something to ask you._

I was shocked at how sweet he is. I quickly opened the smaller box to find that a picture of my Dad smiling happily at me. The title read '_SPY STOPS CRIMINAL MASTERMIND TAKING OVER THE WORLD.' _I looked underneath the clipping, and saw another of my Dad's face staring happily at me. This one was a bit older than the first, but my Dad still looked the same. This one said _'DANIEL MORGAN SAVES THE PRESIDENT!' _

My eyes started watering. Tears flowed freely down my face. Soon enough, I started to sob uncontrollably. Bex came in quietly, sat down beside me and hugged me, whispering soft, comfortable words in my ear as I wailed in desperation, desperate to find my Dad.

When most of the stuff from the box was scattered on the green carpet the Abrams' spare bedroom, I stopped crying. I just sat there in the middle of the mess, unmoving, staring at nothing in particular. I couldn't move, I've spent all of my energy on crying. I couldn't see, I can't even open my eyes.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Bex whispered as she grabbed some clothes from the wardrobe. She pulled me up, and gently pushed me towards the bathroom. In there, she stripped and washed me while I lay there in the bathtub. She put some clothes on me and gently carried me back to the bedroom. As she put me on the bed, I kept my eyes closed and soon drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, it was 5:58pm. I was late to my meeting with Zach at the gazebo. I quickly threw on some clothes and applied some lip gloss on. My eyes were a tiny bit better but they still look bruised. Well, no time to worry about out the door and raced down the road towards the gazebo.

When I got there, I was out of breath. Zach was late, so I sat down at one of the seats and waited. Every now and then I would glance at my watch, and every time I do that I would get more and more worried. Where was Zach? I asked myself every 5 seconds. Then I noticed a piece of evapopaper stuck underneath my table. I glanced around to see if anyone else recognised it and reached underneath and grabbed it.

On it was a phone number. I thought it must have been Zach's number so I grabbed my phone and called it. It ringed twice and a deep and mysterious voice answered.

"_Cameron Morgan," _OK, definitely not Zach's number._ "I would advise you to listen very carefully for we are watching your every move. We have Zachary Goode in 46__th__ Marcuss Road in Bashway. You are to go there, and give us a ring. You have exactly one week to do this. If you give us the ring on time, you and your lover goes free and unhurt. If you don't give us the ring on time, well, let's just say you had it coming for you. Remember this is for you to do and you only, any other members involved will have your boyfriend killed instantly. I shall repeat the address: it is 46__th__ Marcuss Road Bashway. You have one week, be on time." _ The phone then went dead.


	11. Bex

**Hey thanks for the awesome reviews I got last time. Lol remember if you have any ideas on how the story to continue, don't hesitate to tell me im always open to new ideas. And to all those reviewers who I haven't replied to, it doesn't mean I don't like you or your ideas I'm just a bit too busy to write back to all of you. BACK TO THE STORY.**

On the way back, it began to rain.

It suited my mood alright; I walked faster, desperate to get back before catching a cold. Too late for that.

I walked in through the front door and sneezed, twice.

"Great, as if losing my boyfriend isn't enough, I have to get a cold as well!" I muttered to myself as I put my jacket up.

"What was that, hun?" Mrs. Abrams asked. She was leaning against the doorway to the dining room. I was about to say something but was interrupted by another sneeze.

"Oh dear, you're sick. Are you hungry? No, she needs some medicine and some rest…" I watched Mrs. Abrams mutter to herself as she searches her medicine cabinet. She was fussing over me; she was acting like she was my mum. Of course my real mum doesn't do that, but it's still really nice of her. Even after what I did to Josh, what I've put him through, she still cared for me. I was touched.

"N-no thanks, Mrs. Abrams, I think I might just go upstairs and get some rest." I told her sheepishly and sneezed, again. She smiled and nodded.

I closed the door to my bedroom and locked it. I pulled out all the details and information on Roseville High and got started on planning my rescue mission to save my boyfriend, muttering to myself the whole way.

Halfway through the planning I heard someone knock on the door. I thought it might be Bex but I pushed all my stuff under the bed just in case and ran to the door.

"What are you doing in there?" Josh asked as soon as I opened the door. "I heard voices."

"Oh.. uhh, I was, uh, reading… something." Damn, that didn't come out very well. _Way to go, Cammie, _I thought to myself. Jeez coming here is making me lose creativity. "I was reading aloud, for drama, I need to say all the character voices." I lied. _That was much better_, I complimented myself.

"Oh." Was Josh's good comeback. "And where's Zach? I didn't see him at dinner, I was just wondering if he got expelled? Or something like that?" He asked hopefully.

"Sorry to crush your dream, Josh but Zach didn't get in trouble. He just--"

What should I say, what should I say? "Uhh, he's at a sleepover. Yes, a sleepover with some of his old friends." Urgh, I really do need to practice my spy skills.

"Oh." He said again. "Well anyways, there's this dance coming up, it's for a fundraiser," He added quickly. I noticed he was fidgeting a lot. I was running out of patience. "And… uh, I-I was wondering if… you know, if you could come to the dance with me… as a friend?" He finished – finally.

"That is, if Zach doesn't mind." He added.

I whacked my brain for an answer for this but I got nothing.

"Uhh, can I take a raincheck on this one?" I asked. Josh looked disappointed, but he nodded. I closed the door and shook my head. _Josh, Josh, what am I going to do with you?_ I thought to myself, smiling.

After he's gone, I resumed planning. More quiet this time. But fifteen minutes later there was another knock on the door.

"What is it now?" I asked loudly. I walked swiftly over to the door and opened it, to find Bex standing there, shoulders hunched, legs twitching, as if she was about to pounce. I was right. As soon as she saw me she jumped, making a swishing noise as she flew towards me. Since I already knew it was coming, I stepped back in time and she landed on the floor.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked, closing the door the second time. Bex sat down on her bed. But there was something wrong with her. Bex and I have been best friends since we were five. Bex never jumped like that. And there was also something about the way she sits. Bex would sit like a lady from a movie, with one leg over the other and her hands on her lap. Her back would be straight and her shoulders broad and even.

This one sits cross legged on the bed, with her shoulders still hunched, head looking around and hands scratching her neck. This is definitely not Rebecca Baxter.

"State your name, intruder." **(soz I always wanted to say that lol.) **I said firmly, the spy in me getting ready to be in charge.

The intruder just looked at me. That idea didn't work, let's try something else. I smiled evilly.

I did a cartwheel, then I summersault (just to show off, you know, tell her I can take her out if I have to), landed in front of her, dragged her and a chair towards the middle of the room and tied her hands and legs up with a belt and my hair bands.

I looked at her now, she still looked the same, confused and amused at the same time, I didn't know what to do.

"Are you gonna answer my question?" I asked. The girl looked at me, then at her feet.

"I guess not." I muttered to myself and ran off to the bathroom to find a razorblade. I ran back and luckily found the stranger still tied to the chair.

Normally you're not meant to leave a captive alone unless you know it's safe (which usually means the captive is in an electric chair or is just very secure) or a guard is with the captive. But it wasn't safe, because if I were her, it would take more than just a belt and a few heard bands to keep me to a chair. I would've escaped already.

I grabbed her hand and pressed my razorblade into her skin. Crimson red blood oozed out, dripped to the floor and got soaked into the carpet. _So sorry, Mrs. Abrams, _I thought. But I pressed harder, causing more blood to drip on to the carpet.

As I was doing it, I looked intently at the girl. Watching her every move, observing her facial expressions. She didn't say anything. No gasping in pain, no biting lips, no anything. Her facial expression didn't change either, she still looked confused, she didn't even notice that I was cutting her wrist. Something's wrong.

**Well that's the end of this extra long chapter. Love it? Hate it? Just review. And tell me what should happen in the next chapter. Kthxbye.**


	12. PLEASE READ! I NEED HELP! AGAIN! SORRY!

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**Im sorry guys I just hav another writers block. I have a few probabilities on what's happening with Bex and Zach. You r going to vote and the one with the most votes win.**

**Bex:**

**a). Bex is kidnapped and there's a foreign spy that doesn't speak English covering for her disappearance dressing as Bex.**

**b). Bex drank some weird tea thing and was hypnotised and is now working with the enemy.**

**c). Bex is kidnapped and a robot spy was covering her disappearance.**

**Just vote these in as Spy in disguise, hypnotism, or robot spy. That way it saves typing.**

**Zach:**

**a). Zach gets tortured by person who killed Zach's and Cammie's fathers.**

**b). Zach gets tortured by person who wants info on Cammie's life.**

**c). Zach gets tortured by person who just wants to know his strength.**

**I'm sorry I can't write anything more imaginative but I'm losing it. With homework and assignments and house chores and playing with my idiot of a brother I really don't have time to work on the story.**

**If you have any other suggestions on what should happen to Bex or Zach or even Cammie or other people PLEASE TELL ME!! AND VOTE TOO.**

**I'm looking for maybe 30 votes, suggestions and reviews altogether?**

**PLEASE HELP ME. Kthxbye.**


	13. Problem

**To Lindsey, robots don't have blood that is a very good point. I never thought of that and obviously neither has anyone else. You are very observant and thank you for telling. Thank you also to** **LiliaGryffindor'sHeir376 and bookworm2341 those are great ideas and I'm going to mash them together. Thanks to the other reviews and votes I got they were very lovely also.**

**Now I know I've only been doing Cammie's POV for the past 10 chapters so now I'm going to try doing Zach's POV. Sorry if it seems a little…girlish but that's the way it is, deal with it.**

**Zach's POV**

_[Flashback]_

_I was sitting there waiting for Cammie. I'm getting more and more impatient by the minute. Was she just late for personal reason? Has something happened to her? Or did she just didn't wanna come? I sighed and waited in silence. _

_When Cammie still wasn't here I went for a stroll down the street. I turned a corner and saw two men dressed all in black running towards me. I didn't know who they were and it seemed like they were just running past me so I ignored them and kept going. But just as they passed me their arms shot out and grabbed me from each side and I was forced back and fell on to the ground. Everything then went black._

_[End Flashback]_

I'm sitting in a chair with my hands tied to my back and my feet tied to the legs of the chair. I feel very hot. The heat seems to be coming from above me. I smell smoke, and metal, and off water. Maybe I'm in a factory or something. I then smell deodorant. A kind of smell that's similar to what cars smell like. I wrinkled my nose.

"Ah, you are awake finally!" A heavily accented voice disrupted the silence. I stayed still, trying to identify whose voice it was. He sounds about 35 or so, Jamaican maybe? I've never heard his voice before. A cold hand then touched my face, I tensed up even more.

"It is okay, I know you are awake, don't have to do that, I'm not going to hurt you, that is, if you co-operate with me." That voice said.

I felt him move forward. Then the thing covering my eyes was taken off me. I winced as the bright light of the huge light bulb overhead shone into my eyes. That was the one that's sending showers of uncomfortable warmth upon me. I blinked a few times, getting used to the light and looked at the person in front of me.

"How do you feel?" He said again. He was Jamaican, I can see that. He's got these cold, dark eyes that give me the shivers. He was wearing a suit. He's tanned, but also very fat. His big fat belly bulges from above his belt. I screwed up my face at him and his once smiling face turned into a grimace.

"WHAT?" He barked.

I shook my head. "Nothin',"

I looked around, there were pipes everywhere. The man walked a three sixty around my chair and turned to stare down at me again. Why does he always do that it's just so weird.

"Now, I'm sure you wouldn't want to end up like your father, so you better listen to me carefully," I sucked in my breath, my heart was beating and was about to explode, every bit of my insides were screaming 'WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM? HOW DID HE GET KILLED? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"How did you know about my father?" I was surprised at how calm it sounded.

He chuckled. "Oh, nothing much, just tied him to the same chair you are sitting in right now and left him there for exactly 2 weeks and 5 days with no food and no water, just that light up above you shining on him until he melted." He smiled. I shivered, this man is feral.

"So about your friend Cameron Morgan," He continued. Oh my god, Cammie, is she here too? "How is her mother, Rachel?" How did he know about that?

"What is she to you?" I kept my cool. He chuckled.

"Now, now, don't forget one mistake and I could lock you up in this room forever, just like I did with your father and Cammie's as well." He looked away, as if remembering that moment when he murdered Cammie's and my fathers. I was seething, how DARE he do such thing to Cammie.

"Well, what do you want?" I yelled. I had a perfect plan that's starting to form inside my head like little puzzle pieces being put together automatically. But of course, on the outside I acted neutral. I wouldn't want him to know what I'm going to do.

**QUICK TELL ME WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? Oh btw, the cutting wrist part was for my friend Aimee. Don't worry I'm not emo or anything.**

Cammie's POV

I don't know what to do, I mean, my boyfriend has been kidnapped, I have a stupid cold, and my best friend has now been turned into enemy. My life is now going to downwards way to fast. I paced around the room, slyly glancing at the intruder that's tied to a chair every now and then. I stopped and ran towards her. I reached up and grabbed her hair, pulling it, half hoping that it would stick so that I know it was Bex and that she was just playing a joke on me. But to my surprise the hair came right off, it was a wig. The intruder's eyes widened a millimetre but she stayed quiet. She's good, but I don't think she's as good as me. I grabbed one of my dirty shirts from the floor and wiped her make-up off her face. It wouldn't come off, so I pulled at her face too.

As the stickiness gave in, the plastic fell on the floor. And now, sitting in the chair in the middle of my room, was a thin Japanese girl. She looked at me, and sighed.

"Alright, what's your name?" I asked in fluent Japanese. The girl looked like she was in agony. But she shook her head and started speaking.

"Watashi Yuki Luchia."(I'm Yuki Luchia – Yuki is her last name) She answered back. _Hmm, I don't think Luchia really meant any harm. _I thought to myself. But you never know if she's just acting, you can't trust anyone.

"Who sent you?" I questioned.

"Machelone Jack." She answered. I nodded. Then I got out a small box. It was a present from Liz, before I came here. She had cornered me and shoved it in my hands. She had said that it was for safety measures. "Just in case you get in trouble and you need us..." She had said with that knowing smile on hers.

I opened the box and pulled out a toy looking talkie walkie. It may look like a toy, but it probably can travel about 2000 kilometres. There was a piece of paper beside the walkie talkie, it read: 3.97. I figured it's probably the channel to find Liz.

After a few minutes of annoying static, I finally heard something. It was a kind of small bump.

"Hello?" A female voice answered.

"Bookworm, is this you?" I spoke into the microphone softly.

"Yeah?" She sounded tired.

"I need help."

**Haha sorry I can't go on. Seems like a cliffhanger eh? I don't know what to type next. Gimme suggestions. Kthxbye.**


	14. Game

**Sorry it took so long, I kinda forgot lol. Well here it is, the next chapter.**

ZACH'S POV

"You are probably thinking why you are here? Why I got you now and not before?" Wrong. I wasn't thinking either those things, I don't care what his reasons are for catching me, I'm just happy I get my revenge at last.

"Well, when I took your parent's lives, you were still small, and your parents begged me not to kill you too. They said that when you grow up, you will be the best agent the FBI has seen. Now I thought for a moment then, and I thought, let's see if it's true." He smiled and looked down at me again.

"What happened to my mum?" I asked. I've only heard him talk of my father, this was the first time he'd ever mentioned my mum.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!" He yelled. He breathed heavily, muttered something, sighed, looked back at me and continued.

"So I let you have a bit less than ten years, and now here you are. Now I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do. No, you are not going to be left tied to the chair that would be too mean. Instead, you will be playing a game." A _game_?

"It will be kind of like those games you play on miniclip and stuff, each level you will deal with something gory. It may make you feel sick, some of them. You might be fighting with my assistants as well. Until you get to the highest level, you will fight me. If you survive the game, your life is spared, and I will not bother you or Cammie anymore. If you got stuck on a level or get killed, well, that is not my concern."

Two assistants came out of the shadows and started to untie the ropes around my wrists and ankles. The fat guy, I still don't know his name, stepped back two steps.

"The rules are nothing. The game starts now. Best of luck, Zachary Goode." And he walked away without another word.

CAMMIE'S POV

"Wait, Cammie? Is that you?" She sounded tired before, but now her voice is full of excitement and concern.

"Who else could it be?"

"OHMYGOSH CAMMIE, HOW ARE YOU?" She yelled. The walkie talkie crackled. I had to press my hand to the loudspeaker to not wake anyone up.

"Jesus, quiet down, there are normal human beings trying to sleep here, you know." I hissed. I wasn't going to tell her about my problem, not yet anyway, it's been so long since I heard her voice, I wanna talk first. Zach is a good spy; he can take care of himself, at least for a little while.

"Hey Cammie, oh my gosh it's so good to hear your voice! I thought you'd probably died or something!" A different voice spoke from the other end. That would most probably be Macey, she was probably woken up by Liz's screaming.

"Hey Macey, how are you guys?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're good, oh my god school sucks without you guys! Tina's now going on about –" Macey started.

"Now's not the time for gossip, Macey," Liz interrupted. "I gave the walkie talkie to Cammie just in case she needs us in an emergency. So Cammie's in trouble. What's the trouble, Cammie?"

Liz, she knows everything.

"Zach's kidnapped guys." I informed them. There was silence from the other end.

"You're kidding, right?" A quiet voice said. I couldn't make out if it was Liz or Macey.

"Would I kid about something like that?"

"Well, what do you know about the kidnap?" That was most probably Liz; she gets straight to the point.

"I found a phone number, I called it and a man answered. He said to give him the ring. Don't need for a genius to figure out which ring he was talking about, but the thing is, Bex is gone too. I haven't seen her since dinner tonight at about 6: 55pm. An impostor covered for her, a Japanese called Yuki Luchia."

"Oookkaayyy…. Well, stay calm, Cammie, your boyfriend knows some good kicks, and Bex knows how to defend herself, it should be fine, we'll do the best we can. They'll both be alright." Macey attempts to soothe me over the walkie talkie.

"I hope so…" I whispered.

**That's all I have time for. PLEASE SEND ME IDEAS. Yup. Please review. Kthxbye.**


	15. First Level

**Hey there, I wasn't very happy about the reviews I got for my last chapter, I have only received four. FOUR! I mean, you can do better than that. As punishment, you are only getting Zach's POV. It might not be very good because I am so upset but… get over it and give me more reviews next time.**

ZACH'S POV:

The light went out after he left, leaving me in the dark. I sat in my chair for a little while longer, not sure what to do. _Well, it's no good just sitting here, might as well try walk a bit,_ I thought. My legs felt numb, so I guess I must have been sitting here for a long time, I wonder how Cammie is… thinking of Cammie made my heart hammer, and I stood up immediately. Alright, if this fat guy wants to play little games, so be it, as long as I get to see Cammie alive and safe.

I started groping around the walls, trying to find a secret door or something; instead I found something that felt like a piece of paper stuck on the wall with a tape. Awww, sweet of him. I tore the paper from the tape and was about to grope around some more for the light switch. But there was no need, because the instant I tore out the piece of paper, the lights flickered on again. Wow, what crappy movie am I in, Back to the Future IIII? Seriously, for a guy this fat, he's very updated with his technology. I looked down at the piece of paper and started reading.

_Sack,_

_First levals are always the eesierst, so in this leval, you just have to get out of these room. If you dont then you shall starf to death. Injoi the game. _

_The fewtuur kin of the wold_

(A/N: Sorry if the spelling things are like this… I'm trying to make him look like a bad speller; the actual message is like this:  
_Zach, _

_First levels are always the easiest, so in this level, you just have to get out of this room. If you don't then you shall starve to death. Enjoy the game._

_The future king of the world_)

I stared at the piece of paper for about 25 minutes before I understood what he was talking about, jeez, this guy is not only fat, but he's the worst speller I've ever seen. I wonder how he passed first grade, let alone get into spy school. I'll never forgive him; he even spelt my name wrong, MY NAME! That should've been easy enough – ZACH. ZACH ZACH ZACH ZACH, not that hard is it? Apparently so for this fat guy.

_So all I have to do is get out of this stinking room. That's not very difficult for a trained spy… maybe there are booby traps… Don't be silly, Zach, a guy this dumb and fat can't even spell a simple word, let alone set a booby trap for a spy…… Why am I still talking to myself?_

I looked around to find what seemed like the only door in the room. It's probably locked with one of those high-tech fingerprint locks. I decided to try it anyway, so I walked up to the door and put my hand on it… nothing. I gave it a push… nothing. I pushed harder, and harder…still nothing. I tried kicking it and punching it until what seemed like an hour later, when my hands were sore and slippery from the blood that came from my knuckles for hitting the door so hard, I kneeled on the ground.

I was sure by now that door was locked, so I reached into my pocket to see if my basic spy equipment was still in there, or the fat guy was actually smart enough to take it out. A-HA! My hand clasped around a small ball, I took it out. It was silver, and it shined in the dim light. I looked at it proudly, it was my first bomb, I'd made it when I was in fourth grade. Of course, being only 9 years old then, it's not very effective, but it would be effective enough to blow this door out, from the outside of course, don't wanna blow myself up too.

I smirked. Mr. I'm-So-Fat-And-Dumb-That-I-Think-I-Can-Rule-The-Whole-Universe isn't as smart as he thinks he is, jeez, everyone knows that to kidnap someone successfully, you need to first check their pockets and take away all their things so that they'll have no way of escaping, seriously, even norms know that (norms = not spies …hope that sums it up), I made myself a mental note to congratulate him later, for making the World's Worst Spies List No. 1.

I rolled the ball out, just enough for it to blow the door open… and the half of what ever is on the other side of this door. I took out a small controller with a small black button. Smiling, I ran to the back of the room, and pressed the black button.

**Alright, this time, I want a lot more reviews than last chapter… at least… ten. If I don't have ten reviews (and I'm deadly serious by the way *gives everyone of you the evil eye*) I will not bother writing anymore chapters.**

**I repeat – TEN REVIEWS = NEXT CHAPTER. Kthanxbye.**


	16. Cammie

**Wow. That's all I can say. W-O-W. That was awesome! Around 30! WHOOO!! Thanks so much everyone. A lot of you are wondering where Bex is – DON'T WORRY, I have not forgotten her – she will appear sometime later in the story. That's all I'm telling you. Enjoy the chapter xD.**

CAMMIE'S POV:

There's a girl. No, not a girl, a woman, about 25. She's holding a baby. The baby's wailing. The woman's trying to calm the baby; she's rocking it back and forth, and saying things to the baby.

"There, there, it's alright, it'll be okay," The woman coos. The baby wails even louder. The little red face all scrunched up. The woman doesn't seem to notice me, but the baby's beady eyes rested on my face. The baby stopped crying. It just stared at me for quite some time. Then a beep interrupted our little staring contest, and I closed my eyes. The beeping sound continued, it got louder, and louder.

When I opened my eyes I don't see the woman, or the baby, I see blue. The blue ceiling of Bex's and my room. I was having a dream. I groaned and sat up. My room is a mess, clothes and papers are scattered everywhere, there's a chair in the middle of all this mess, an empty chair. Suddenly, everything came rushing back to me. I shot up and ran to the bathroom door.

Luchia was standing there, in front of the mirror, brushing her hair. Her poker face is ever so perfect and emotionless. She noticed me come in, and smiled. Her whole face lighting up in an instant. I smiled back wearily. Today I'm going to get down to business, and I'm going to attempt to get Zach and Bex back.

Of course, I won't be wearing all black like I should be wearing, that would be too obvious, so I chose to wear a dark purple sweater and black trackies. I tied my hair up in a pony tail like I always do when preparing for a mission, and I wore my white Nikes. I'm all set for another day at Roseville High.

*****

Classes were especially fast today. I wondered why as I walked with Grant and Jonas to the school gates. I didn't tell them my plan; they didn't even notice Zach and Bex being away today, since he's always been hiding behind some tree or other during lunch times and Bex was always just sitting there alone, getting up at anyone who dared go near her (except me of course, she would never get up me, mostly because I would beat her up real bad if she does). When the sun was shining its last rays for the night, and I was certain there won't be anyone at the school anymore, I began my mission.

**Hmmm, what else should I write? Help me. Thanks again for the reviews, I'm hoping for more. So, read, review, and remember to check for my next chapter. Kthxbye.**


	17. So sorry Another Authors Note

**Dear readers,**

**Thank you very much for the comments. I'm sorry I haven't been posting anymore chapters recently because, well to tell you the truth, I completely forgot about it. So sorry. But now that I actually remembered, I'm a bit stuck xP. I know I suck. So give me some ideas and I'll give you the next chapter ASAP. Kthxbye.**


End file.
